sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Trinity-JKirk War
The is a war between two factions, the JKirk Empire, led by Joshua the Hedgehog, and the Trinity Organization, led by their leader, Solarius Flare (Otherwise known to them as Yamato Furea) Warning; the following includes swearing and heavy satire that isn't meant to be taken entirely; at a serious level, while recalling everything that has happened in this war.. =Summary= The Trinity Organization's at war with the JKirk Empire, people are picking sides. Side One *The Trinity Organization Functioning is part of the side, having many allies on it's side, they include: **The Lunar Defense Corps, head by Toyohime and Yorihime, the Watatsuki sisters Functioning **The Scarlet Devil Estate, led by Remilia Scarlet, the Scarlet Devil Functioning **The Circle of Makai, ruled by their Demon Queen, Shinki Functioning **The Circle of Purgatory, ruled by Rosaline Valentine, the Succubus Queen and Princess of Purgatory, Functioning **The Circle of Cocytus, ruled by Violet Loveshroud, Lucifer Warden and Queen of Cocytus, Functioning **An unnamed Mercenary Battalion, led by Blackguard Jason, notable Generals being Cor Hightalon, and Andareal Silverheart, Hired, Functioning Side One (Second War) *The LDC *Trinity *The International Bastard Squad, led by Jonic Hikarikaze. Side Two *Consists of mutual enemies and those interested in saving Mobius from Trinity, led by the JKirk Empire, led by Joshua, and the allies Functioning **The Sunset Kingdom, once ravaged by Trinity, led by Fallen Princess Rose Lynn rose Surrendered **The Sparrowblood Empire, led by Gawaine Sparrowblood. Defected, Functioning Side Two (Second War) *The JKirk Empire *The Sunset Kingdom =History= The conflict started when an assassin tried to take down Joshua, Joshua, having set foot in Trinitarian lands, responded by shooting her in the foot, which caught the attention of a nearby patrol led by Esailia Lelander (Eh-sail-ee-ah Lel-end-er), they attempted to arrest him, and tried to pick the lock to his nearby car. As such, Joshua noted in a clever lie that it's rigged to explode, which they fell for it. Joshua proceeded to call them Suckers and drove off, but they quickly notice by the sound of the engine, they fire at the car and end up disabling it (Later it would explode with no harm done to either party), though Joshua pulled out SMGs and started to fire.. It was at this moment where a technical declaration of war was signed. Trinity Preservers, and Esailia, who was flanking him via parkour in the trees, ended up wounding, and later killing him, by of which, he somehow managed to come back to life via a 1-up Mushroom, he proceeded to run past, only to get shot in the leg by an arrow (which apparently didn't do much to slow him down). He got into a car that was too big for him, and hotwired it, by that of which, he proceeded to drive away, despite height differences and receiving sniper and small arms fire from Trinitarian soldiers. Having told a helicopter to come and extract him (In a seemingly near instant time frame), it was there when Esailia had reported that the target is hostile and armed. He was fleeing to a Helicopter, Trinity, who has a procedure on hostile armed targets, to take down the target, and prevent him from fleeing before he attacks Trinitarians again. Rats took out the Helicopter escort via sniper fire, but failed to get the pilot, where Lexington's Elite Tank squad that's stationed to defend Orihara (the town by which, Joshua has entered, which also explained why there was a Trinitarian patrol.) proceeded to take the Helicopter down Joshua somehow managed to land on a Jet directly without bouncing off (It was later noted that he apparently had a grappling hook, which was also apparently there.), the jet was blown to pieces by Surface-to-Air Missiles, (Otherwise known as SAMs), which, Joshua was on it. It was by then, instantly, JKirk's Air Force had arrived, which basically, Trinity took this as the official declaration of war (As by that time frame, they would've arrived when Joshua had escaped, mainly to wipe out Trinity). Seeing the entire Air Force out of the penthouse of his Hotel Room, Solar ordered Sellie to hit the EMP switch of Ensenga It was by then that it was revealed that Ensenga wasn't only a skyscraper, but an elaborate building outfitted with the best of both technology and magic to defend Orihara, as Orihara was the only city that the Trinity Organization had possessed. They were willing enough to show that this is their home, and the JKirk's fate now rests in their hands when they had entered. The Trinitarians proceeded to mercilessly give anti-aircraft fire when the Air Force decided to fire on the two Preservers and Esailia, which, were well-shrouded by trees and leaves. When the EMP hit, the whole Air Force started to go down The Anti-Aircraft Defense Teams proceeded to lay fire on said Air Force, making a lot of them explode in a catastrophic and seemingly awesome fashion (these words are directly referencing LORE's video on DotA2). Trinity's land started to be hailed with metal, which, thankfully, none of which thankfully hit Orihara since a majority of the Air Force was over the Mountains, sadly, the mountains took a bit of damage and ruined the natural landscape of which Orihara sit upon. As well as the bits ruining the grass which Orihara was surrounded by. It was then an Experimental Assault Bot (Which, by the way, Supreme Commander originally had) with seemingly emotional thinking had arrived and proceeded to shell Orihara as if he (at least, that's what they referred him as) could think that he could take down the whole city by himself, only managing to take down Lexington's squad but Lexington himself, and then proceeded to vanish because why not? He proceeded to rain destruction elsewhere, only to be stopped by Lexington, he apparently had a self-destruct feature whereas Lexington cursed to his Lord Savior and threw him into the sky, which, thankfully, the EAB only exploded harmlessly like a firework (Much to Lexington's relief) It was revealed that the EAB was still running despite an EMP currently being in place, where it was running on coal, on the other hand, seven Experimental Tanks (Which, are also from Supreme Commander) proceeded to shell the city, by which, Sellie activated the magic portion of technology and a shield occurred to the city. It was here where the use of drones had occurred to bomb the Experimental Tanks. But then after, the drones were taken down by air strike (much to Solar's surprise), and lo' and behold! A bigass Airship that's apparently immune to the EMP (Which I had to give the reason myself of why it wasn't affected.) Of course; due to that thing being the only relative thing to shoot at at the sky ALL of the AA Batteries and SAM turrets targeted the airship. Having been hit by the brunt of it, and it's fire having been destroyed by mostly flak and missiles, the ship proceeded to go down, which, it ended up destroying two bridges and part of the cliff towards the rivers which separated the cities' districts. Thankfully, only four percent, since most of it ended up being blown up by anti-aircraft fire. Then, all of a sudden, a Nuke sent at Trinity, it was then when Trinity had put up the JKirk Empire as an enemy that needs to be eliminated at all costs, because of this, they had to fend off seven nukes sent at them, only two could be deactivated by anti-nukes, and the rest were blown up by SAM turrets Sadly though, Trinity's nature scenery had become not the best place to wander in due to radiation, but thankfully, no explosions had torched the ground and made it look worse. Trinity's water supply also ended up being contaminated, forcing Trinity to have to receive shipments of water from the LDC, much to Yorihime's discontent and discomfort, as such, supplies have been limited, people had to stay indoors, Ensenga, Orihara Hotel, Simo's Sushi, and Terragin's Bar and Grill have all been filled up to the brim with people who were outside, for once, Festival Lane needed to close, Solar wasn't happy, nor was Trinity, deciding to take an act of revenge, Solar ordered Kestrel (Who was originally on break, poor girl...), and the Jesters to hack into the nuclear base which sent the nukes and any traces it has to either meltdown or explode, it was then, a seemingly sprung-from-underground, giant nuclear reactor (where the crew didn't die of inhalation of burnt gases) had popped up. Knowing their new target, but knowing that the JKirk Empire's land is now in fallout, decided to send in Makai's soldiers from a personal request given to Shinki, to deal with the last one, the explosion was powerful enough to knock down the weakened shacks back in Orihara on Festival Lane (originally it was meant to consume Orihara and JKirk both), Makai's soldiers overheated the cooling tanks and then proceeded to let it melt down and blow up whereas Trinitarian Jesters had covered them by sending false information to the crew in the facility. This would've marked the end, but Joshua had apparently survived the point-blank explosion from the Jet, having only lost an arm and a leg, but Weasels that had infiltrated JKirk prior were still with him. Supposedly finding out of an Underground Base, which they couldn't pick up radio but at least, had a stable network connection, after taking pictures as if it was Joshua's last moments and if it was the last speech to be given to the Empire. Joshua notes that he hasn't seen them before, as if Joshua knows everyone in the Empire, which was quite bewildering to them, feeling that they've been found out, Weasels throw Black Hat devices and activate them to kill the lights, and make way for an escape. Two Weasels were lost, one unconscious and missing (later found by Gawaine Sparrowblood), and another dead, they used a turret which Joshua was undeterred by. Joshua tried to tackle and kill a Weasel, but due to his larger size, and better CQC training (Do note that this is a man about twenty against at thirteen-year-old Emperor), he managed to kill Joshua with the knife, as such, however, Joshua was revived yet again, but Makai and the LDC were told of the location of the area, along with Trinitarian Troops, they proceeded to kill every personnel inside, take top secret files with them, and photograph weapons and vehicles as well as blueprints, therefore resulting in a massive victory for Trinity after a hard time worth of fighting. As such, Joshua managed to flee in an escape pod (Which, curiously was in an underground base, and was undetected by LDC troops, he then fled, apparently still having enough materials and money to make a rocket and an ACU (Which, by the way, yes, you guessed it, from Supreme Commander II), Joshua proceeds to make a massive robotic army on Altair II, a planet which he apparently only knows and has explored (Though it's actually a planet on Supreme Commander II), it is there where he finds a new element named Mass (...Which is a resource from Supreme Commander II). He had texted Gawaine Sparrowblood of allying with him, which, ended up being a fatal mistake. Gawaine, having known of the fallout and was rescuing people, and having heard that Trinity's having a very tough time since it's non-combatants are feeling the full brunt-on effects of war, wasn't that well-convinced for being JKirk's ally, as well as by JKirk sending the nukes, was convinced that Joshua we put up charges for war crimes for trying to involve non-combatants in a war they had nothing to do with, let alone, use of nuclear and chemical weapons, which managed to contaminate the water, and would take at least a few days or even weeks for Trinity to cure it. He accepted to forward the message, by which, Trinity has traced Joshua, and Joshua doesn't know it yet. Now having fully grasped everything the tools for JKirk's destruction, Solar has enlisted the aid of three more factions with cooperation from the Sparrowblood Empire, where as the two would be the circles of Cocytus and Purgatory, and the last, a one-hundred and two plus Mercenary Group full of unique and individual soldiers comparable to Elite Wardens. He plans to strike soon... To open it up, he raided Sunset Kingdom's remaining towns, Roxy somehow survived a blast from a Rail Cannon while trying to kick it in a silly manner, she chaos healed later, Rose on the other hand, suddenly and inexplicably appeared in Trinity's headquarters, kicking Solar, who went flying, Yorihime on the other hand aimed and shot point blank to the head after being scared by Sean, one of Rose's friends. Rose apparently survived the incident and was revealed to be a Twilight Vampire and not a Fuck-Mothering Vampire Roxy then faced off Toyohime after she blocks escape upon carrying a wounded Rose, Rose is teleported away along with some interferences from two Kirbies. Toyohime then lifted Roxy up with a Cyclone, then down into a closing fissure. Roxy is thought to be dead, and Rose goes into a Dark Form Rage mode about it, Toyohime would proceed to taunt Rose, but would face no retaliation for killing Roxy, at all. Bored, Toyohime departed and then nappped. And then had to be brought back by Sakuya of the Scarlet Devils. Rose later lamented the death, but Roxy is shown to have survived again Of course, to no surprise, JKirk was back in no less than a week with a much larger fleet and army, which was kinda funny seeing he had little to no money, workforce, or technology. As such he continues to bullshit his way towards where Orihara was, Solar, knowing Joshua would come back with a massive army (Having known it still existed from Gawaine), moved Orihara. Again. And this time, rigged the sewers it used with bombs. So as the entire land force would land down from one thousand Transports (Which could surprisingly all fit in the crater Orihara was in), watching on live feed from Esailia, was watching up in the LDC's base Having inquired Yorihime, they forgot where the blue button was for a short moment before Solar finds it and presses it, the explosions consuming all of the land force (Originally Joshua the User tried to bullshit his way saying they were plasma-resistant shields in a hesitant fashion) Solar had laughed so much his lungs hurt. As such, JKirk escaped, alarmed by how powerful Trinity is in deceit, on the other hand, later that day, Solar challenged Rose one-on-one, by which, she decided to arrive to the LDC base. After Roxy interrupted and kicked Solar in the back of his head in an unfair attempt, they would fight one-on-one. After a few exchange of blows and dodges, Solar freezes time, he questions Jason what to do, but Jason, having no such qualms, doesn't respond and leaves Solar to do as he wished, as time resumes, Roxy is slammed with a hailstorm of bullets, and then is decapitated when Rose attempts to revive her, Roxy is now dead, having escaped death twice. Rose was confronted by Jason in a time hole and he gave her the chance of surrender instead of death by Yorihime's blade, which she accepted on one condition, the surrender of Sunset's involvement in the war. And that she never harms Trinity or assists in harming it again, affiliates and allies included. Now the war is at a stalemate, Sparrowblood has planted bombs in the aircraft it's assisted JKirk into making, though after a long while, Head Maid Lily (who's in service to Solar) and Joshua had a conflict, by of which, Jason learned that Joshua was the leader of the enemy faction, and having known this, Joshua tried writing a peace document, which was later relayed to Solar, whom was insulted, and then later put it as illegitimate; by which, JKirk claims it was forced into the war and tried to make it look like Trinity's more at fault, Solar then continued to have Jason and his battalion capture Joshua, where he'll be held trial for sending nukes at Orihara, which, roughly eighty percent were citizens, tourists, traders, and non-affiliants of Trinity. The Trial was held by many delegates allied to Trinity, safe for Sparrowblood, who's vote wouldn't have made a difference (as there still would be a 3/5 majority) Then Joshua got captured, they held a trial on him, and they sentenced him to live with but one consequence, to relinquish his title as Emperor, and if Joshua attacks the Trinity Organization ever again, not all of Trinity's allied factions said so, but Patchouli would come personally with a Royal Flare card. Joshua then decides to not make a empire, but a republic, and then The United Organzations Republic was formed. The War was put to it's end, with Lieutenant Cody Martial of the PMCs hired by Trinity lamenting that he never got to fire a shot in active combat (the only one was to wake a sleeping Joshua up for his trial, which was from a Shotgun, but not active combat.) Skip forward three months, and Trinity finds out that Jkirk is back as the Jkirk Empire, Solar is not around at the time, and instead, the Honor Corps is, as such, Josh knows that Trinity knows, the Dark Rangers PMC group had then paid a little violent visit, where he tried to loophole the peace treaty, when doing a very bad job of it. Solar slowly then waits for Jkirk to screw up, using the media to do so. Skip forward three more and so, and Jkirk's back again with horrible as Hell excuses for fucking up the planet again. This time, using an ion cannon to decimate a city with minimal enemy population, as well as causing airships to rain down onto the sky with the horrible thought of not having the self-destruct systems going off, instead, he thought it was a more reasonable idea to have gone and deactivated every single one, causing their sheer fat weight to go and crash into other peoples' property and kill others, while still also generating a ridiculous amount of property damage. Of course, Trinity decided to get involved due to civilian casualties, which Josh, who never was good a liar after fooling Trinity once, which shame on him for doing so. As such, they proceeded to list off him lying as a sort of a liability who's as bad as a drunken man going out and partitioning himself as part of a jury group for the incrimination of a murderer. Shortly put, a really bad idea. So after Trinity decries about it, it's no surprise that Rose got herself involved, only to get herself thrown out of her Kingdom and for it to be destroyed. Again. This time however, Rose was killed, but to no surprise, she revived herself. Josh also got a new ally, which, even to more surprise, there's someone else who supported Josh through his obvious terrorist atrocities which he's committed. As part of which, I'd call it the blind leading the blind, but seeing as I'm a nice person, I'll just note it as 'trying hard to court someone'. This new ally was named Ruby, and was practically being a yandere in finding Solar simply because he's an enemy over some damn promise she made to her dying friend. Which, if Yorihime found out, she would've been pissed. After dealing with those two. Solar thought it would prove best to just take down the ion cannon while literally, in a way, begging Yorihime to lend him aerospace support. As such, with all of that going about, the LDC, having had plasma long before JKirk did, made short work of the so called 'Super Supreme Expectations Space Fortress', or what I like to call: 'Let's stack so much bullshit with an excuse to make a superweapon so we have an Ion Cannon so we can pussy out of a fight and use it'. This was also used on just a small mercenary group attacking. And if that wasn't bad enough, they have super weapons coming out of their ass just so people can just not oppose them. Of course, they only cure that the Alliance did was just destroy all of their toys and make the thirteen-year-old ragequit into submission and having to go away like a pussy, as such, moral of the story; Never let a thirteen-year-old be in power and have too much power. Speaking of power, how did he get so much without blowing his Economy to high heaven, and still maintaining so many people in his group before it had a coup, which, usually happens with young rulers. Then again, the reason for all of this is simply 'bad writing'. From that, Trinity ends up winning both conflicts, and as a result, have forced Jkirk off of the planet and out of the solar system. Although JKirk soon came back. As a response of violating a treaty, he was given a third chance, to pledge to never hurt civilians, Joshua, of course, took over Eastern Mobius with his army and suddenly occupied the land that civilians were in, Dark Ranger PMC forces worked to evacuate the civilians whereas a Synthetic and Solar worked to assassinate Joshua. Instead of assassinating Joshua, Solar instead sent the Synthetic Field Unit to jam communications, provoking Joshua's new ally to self-destruct nearby droids. This blast had killed Joshua, crumbled a wall that was built on the border of Eastern Mobius, and had possibly caused the rest of JKirk to turn on their ally, Solar having effectively manipulated JKirk and their allies once more and finally crippling it once and for all. Category:Stories